


Ambivalence Is The New Black; I'll Wear Pink

by antheia



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheia/pseuds/antheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is a (very very) belated birthday and christmas present for <a href="http://squiddeh.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://squiddeh.livejournal.com/"><b>squiddeh</b></a>, who asked for it about three years ago. Beta by the absolutely wonderful <a href="http://girl-wonder.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://girl-wonder.livejournal.com/"><b>girl_wonder</b></a>; all remaining errors are mine and mine alone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ambivalence Is The New Black; I'll Wear Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a (very very) belated birthday and christmas present for [](http://squiddeh.livejournal.com/profile)[**squiddeh**](http://squiddeh.livejournal.com/), who asked for it about three years ago. Beta by the absolutely wonderful [](http://girl-wonder.livejournal.com/profile)[**girl_wonder**](http://girl-wonder.livejournal.com/); all remaining errors are mine and mine alone.

Settling into the soft comfort of the velvet banquette, she took a sip of vodka and scanned the room. She was over it, she thought, barely suppressing a scowl. Over the disaffected hipsters; over the too-cool, too-pretty waitresses who swept in like hawks whenever someone not quite rich and famous enough tried to sit down; and she was really over the way that nobody on the dance floor ever actually _danced_ , sizing each other up and scoping out photo opportunities. She was tired of the celebrity fuck-fest, and her own part in it.

Laughing at herself, she took a final gulp and surveyed the table for the bottle. Which was, sadly, empty.

"Hey, Justin." He hadn't heard. "JUSTIN!" She was contemplating trying it a third time, using the empty bottle upside his head as a punctuation mark of sorts, when she realized that he was staring at someone making their way through the club. Staring, and pointing, and generally geeking out. She stood up and shuffled over to stand next to him, resting a hand on his arm.

"Jess, is that Brad Penny?"

She followed Justin's gaze with a sharper eye than before.

"Yup. That's him."

She could feel her boyfriend practically vibrating out of skin as he shouted, "Brad! Brad! Over here!" And began waving hysterically. The half of the club that had turned around in interest turned back to people-watching when they realized Justin hadn't meant _Pitt_.

Okay, so she wasn't over _this_. In fact, this was pretty much the main reason she was with Justin in the first place: it didn't matter that he was a superstar, that everyone fell at his feet, that he could probably buy his own country - he'd never gotten too cynical to be a giant geek. It wasn't just adorable, it wasn't just lovable: it was a daily reminder of everything she'd wanted when she first came out here.

Smiling genuinely, she offered the stacked brunette who'd been trailing behind Brad Penny her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Jessica Biel, a fellow WB babe."

She blinked, and focused on the woman standing in front of her. Oh. _Oh._

"Hi, I feel like an ass - you're Eliza Dushku. Nice to meet you. Want some vodka?"

"I would really love some."

"On it," she said, helping Eliza up into the booth. She flagged down one of the waitresses and put two more bottles on Justin's already absurd tab. When they came, she and Eliza retreated as far to the back as they could with one of the bottles and two glasses.

Eliza told the story about Sarah Michelle Gellar and the white cashmere sweater. When Jess had stopped laughing long enough to take a breath, she one-upped it with the story of the lawn hose and the Camden living room. The competitive anecdotes got worse and worse, until Jess leaned in close and told her the one about her and Scarlett in the green room at the MTV Movie Awards. After Eliza managed to get the last of the vodka out of her nose, she pointed out their boyfriends who were standing exactly where the girls had left them, exultantly fawning over each other. They looked like they were going to make out any second, honestly.

"I really wouldn't be surprised if they did, to tell you the truth." Eliza commented, causing Jess to laugh so hard that she snorted vodka. As she reached for a napkin, Eliza's hand gripped her wrist. She glanced up to find Eliza rising from her seat, grinning at her.

"I fucking _love_ this song. You have to come dance with me. Right now." Eliza started tugging her towards the dance floor.

"Okay, but you know that's not going to do anything to stop the rumors about either of us!" She laughed, following Eliza's swaying hips into the fray.

They found a spot near the center, and began dancing in earnest. Jess was relieved to find that Eliza hadn't been kidding - she really wanted to dance: a broad smile dominated her face as she raised her arms over her head, swinging her hips and shuffling her feet in time with the music. It was the sexiest thing she'd seen in a long time, and she found herself mimicking the gesture.

One song turned into three, the three feet of distance between them became three inches. By the time Jess focused on something other than how good it felt to be dancing and how nice it was just to dance with someone else, she was covered in a sheen of sweat and totally flushed. She glanced up at Eliza and realized that she was in the same state - sweat beading on her face and neck, pooling in her cleavage. Her cheeks were flushed and she was beaming at Jess.

Jess slipped an arm around Eliza's waist and closed the distance between them entirely. Eliza just kept moving, sliding her hands around Jess' neck. Jess closed her eyes, and pushed everything that wasn't the two of them away. Their bodies moved together instinctively, seemingly without effort, in time to the music. Jess felt the anger, the frustration, the cynicism melt away. It was perfect. It was very nearly almost perfect.

She slipped her free left hand around to cup the back of Eliza's head, and leaned in for a kiss. There was a pause, and then the kiss was being returned. Eliza's hands were slipping down her sides, settling around her waist. Tightening, pulling her closer. Whoa.

"Whoa." She stepped back and looked down at Eliza, who was blinking up at her. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine."

"I mean, you're here with your boyfriend." Jess blushed, glancing back at the booth.

"And who did you come here with?" Eliza shot back, nodding in the same direction.

"Good point."

There was a long and awkward pause during which Jess begged the Universe to open up a whole beneath her and suck her in. And then, for the second time that night, she felt Eliza's fingers around her wrist. Jess followed blindly for a moment, but her confusion lifted when she saw the look on Eliza's face as she glanced back and felt one of Eliza's fingers dance over the pulse point in her wrist. Suddenly she was wide awake, and actively pushing her way through the crowd, making a beeline for the ladies room.

She'd barely gotten the door closed when Eliza's hands slid around her neck and pulled her down into a kiss.

 _In for a penny…_ , she thought to herself and shifted her weight to spin them around, shoving Eliza up against the wall. Eliza groaned and reached out to pull Jess closer, but Jess held her at arms length, enjoying the show.

“What’s the magic word?” Jess asked, smirking.

“Please,” Eliza gasped.

Jess surged forward and reclaimed Eliza’s mouth with her own, tonguing and biting at Eliza’s lips until they parted, allowing Jess’ tongue access to the slick warmth of Eliza’s mouth. Eliza tasted of vodka and spearmint and a promise of something more. Jess insinuated a leg between Eliza’s thighs and began kissing her way down Eliza’s jaw to her neck. Eliza whimpered, rutting against Jess’ leg, and dug her fingers into the flesh of Jess’ biceps.

Jess dropped her right hand to rest just above the waistband of Eliza’s jeans, in the gap where her shirt had ridden up, skating over the soft flesh of Eliza’s belly until she reached her destination. Eliza took a ragged breath as Jess popped the button open and slipped the zipper down.

“You want me to do something?” she asked, smiling down wolfishly as she cupped one of Eliza’s breasts with her other hand.

Eliza moaned and bucked against Jess’ thigh.

“Oh, I guess I misread the situation.” She’d barely taken half a step backwards when Eliza’s hand darted out, fisting Jess’ t-shirt.

“No.” She shook her head. “I mean, yes. I want-“

”Yes?” Jess shoved her leg back into position and smirked as Eliza tried to control herself enough to answer.

“Fuck me. Touch me. Something. _Now._ ” She met Jess’ eyes daring her to make a move.

In a heartbeat, Jess had Eliza’s jeans shoved down over her hips just far enough to gain access. _Of course they’re pink and lacy, what else would they be?_ Jess thought to herself as she slips her hand into them, searching out the wet heat of Eliza’s pussy.

Eliza moaned, deep and low, when Jess’ fingers find Eliza’s clit. Jess stroked quickly and dexterously, until Eliza began to gasp and sigh. Jess looked down at Eliza, trapped by Jess’ body, writing under Jess’ touch, and was suddenly aware of how turned on she was.

Pushing that thought to the side, she focused on working Eliza with her fingers; leaned forward and traced Eliza’s jawline with her mouth. Eliza’s breath was starting to come in ragged little bursts: moans and sighs coloring every exhalation. Jess slipped two fingers into Eliza, her thumb taking up the task of caressing Eliza’s clit. Almost immediately, she felt Eliza tighten around her fingers. Jess fisted Eliza’s hair and tugged her forward, kissing her passionately, her tongue mirroring the rhythm of her fingers.

Eliza arched her spine and clutched at Jess, a final, guttural moan escaping her body as she was rocked by her orgasm. Jess held on to her, kissing her neck, her cheeks, her eyes; still working her with her free hand as Eliza’s shaking slowed, as her breathing relaxed.

A moment later, she planted a final, softer kiss on Eliza’s mouth and freed her hand. She walked over the sink and eyed herself in the mirror before turning on the taps and reaching for the soap.

“Are you-“

Eliza was interrupted by a violent knock on the door, following by the angry shouts of women who probably really had to pee. Jess glanced over and smiled at Eliza, who was adjusting her clothing and watching Jess with an expression that wasn’t quite hopeful and wasn’t quite embarrassed.

“I’ll be okay, for now. You’ll get me next time.”

Eliza grinned back at her. “Absolutely. More vodka? And maybe we should rescue our boyfriends?”

Jess nodded, and opened the door to the ladies room. “After you.”


End file.
